


Love Asks Me No Questions

by LadyKailitha



Series: Love asks me no questions, and gives me endless support [1]
Category: Shakespeare & Hathaway: Private Investigators (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKailitha/pseuds/LadyKailitha
Summary: Rory's back in town in time for Christmas just in time for the agency's Christmas party. Surprises are to be had.
Relationships: Sebastian Brudenell/Rory Harrison, Sebastian Brudnell & Viola Deacon
Series: Love asks me no questions, and gives me endless support [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When canon doesn't go the way you want you fanfic it!

Viola was doing the most arduous part of the holiday season, buying Christmas presents. She had gotten gifts for her boss (for the station's Secret Santa), her family, her best friend, and she still had one more to get. And she was really starting to hating this one.

Well, all right, hate was too strong a word, but she was starting to get cross that she couldn't find the perfect gift for Sebastian. Viola had been scouring the shops for the last hour and was about to abandon her search when she spotted a _very_ familiar face through the glass of one of the shop windows, hiding, _very_ unsuccessfully under a pair of sunglasses and big floppy hat.

She dashed in before he could make his getaway.

"Rory?" Viola asked, touching his arm from behind.

He turned around and held his finger to his mouth. "Shush!" He looked around him frantically before grabbing her arm and hauling her out of the shop.

"Ow!" she protested when she was outside. "What's all this then?"

"I don't want anyone to know I'm in town yet," Rory whispered.

Viola frowned. "I thought you were on tour some place else. Europe or Asia or something like that?"

Rory pulled the great floppy hat he wore further down over his face. "We started the tour in America and managed all the great spots, New York, Boston, New Orleans, Chicago..." he said wistfully. "And then we landed in Cedar City, Utah and I came to a realization."

She wrinkled her nose. "Where's that? And why stop there?"

Rory winced. "It's in the west-ish middle of the country and has a fantastic Shakespearean festival there. Tony award winning or so they say."

Viola just nodded, still not sure what all that had to do with Rory Harrison being back in Stratford-upon-Avon, but she hoped he'd get to the point soon.

"So I was sitting in this hotel and feeling lonely," he explained as he started walking down the street, his shoulders hunched up around his ears.

She hurried up to catch him and fell in step beside him.

"I thought actors troupes were big noisy things," she said, prodding him along.

He mumbled something shyly under his breath.

"What was that?" Viola asked, leaning forward.

"It wasn't the same," Rory said a little louder.

She leaned back and frowned. "What wasn't?"

"Sebastian was supposed to have come along," he grumbled, scuffing his foot on the pavement.

"It's always more fun with mates," she agreed. "You went to school with him?

"At RADA, yeah," Rory shrugged. "He is so talented and I was in awe of him, but I got all the roles and he didn't." He thought about that second place trophy in Sebastian's flat and sighed.

"I was _really_ impressed by his Hamlet," Viola said. "So he's always been that good?"

"Oh yeah," he said, brightening up a little before he threw his head back in frustration. "I worry about him languishing here in Stratford. He should have directors throwing scripts at his feet, but instead he..." Rory sighed. "I don't know."

"It _is_ weird, but you are his mate, you see him differently than strangers," Viola explained.

"'Our doubts are traitors and make us lose the good we oft might win by fearing to attempt'," Rory quoted. He huffed dramatically, stopping and stomping his foot. "He should have taken the role."

"Yeah, he told me about the offer," she said. "I think it would have been good for him to see the world, 'traverse the boards' as you actors say..."

He eyed her skeptically, "I sense a 'but' somewhere trailing that."

Viola chewed on her lip before continuing. "He said that having only ten lines wasn't worth it." She shrugged her shoulders. "I think he would have missed this place too much." She waved her arms to include the small shops.

He scoffed. "I think you mean his family, Lu and Frank in that ridiculous little detective agency."

"His landlady, Gloria, too."

He nudged her with his shoulder. "You, too."

In her dramatic arm-waving she spotted a coffee shop and pulled on his arm. "Come on, let's at least get something warm in us."

Suddenly the sharp bite of the air pierced his gloomy brooding and he realized he was freezing. He rubbed his hands together and dutifully followed her into shop.

Viola paid for both of them and led the way to a small booth. She slid opposite him, taking a long sip of her drink. She sighed. "You know, for an actor, your disguise isn't that good."

"Hey!" Rory protested. "I'll have you know that it well-documented that all it takes to disguise oneself is a big hat and sunglasses."

She raised an eyebrow. "So how was I was able to spot you then?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but ducked his head and blushed when he realized she had a point. "What would you suggest?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just cop. Sebastian always has some great disguises. I don't how he does it, but there have been times where he had me fooled until he spoke."

Rory tilted his head. "Disguises? Why would he need disguises?"

"I think it's part of why he loves his job so much," she said after taking another sip. "Oi! Drink up. I paid for that, I'm not going to see you waste it." She glared at him until he took a sip. "Anyway, he will go undercover for them and sniff out information. I can't tell you how many times they've dug up stuff from his ability to blend in."

Rory rubbed his chin. "I didn't realize. I thought that the detective agency was preventing him from acting, but that's not true is it?"

Viola shook her head.

They sat in silence for a few moments, drinking their coffees and thinking.

"So why are you really back in Stratford?" Viola asked. "You really didn't come all this way because you were missing Sebastian, did you?" Rory sunk low the seat. "You didn't! Oh my god you did!"

Rory shot up and leaned over the table, nearly knocking his drink over. "Shhhhhhh!" He looked around and then slunk back in his seat. "Say that any louder and _he_ might just hear you."

Viola leaned over her interlocked hands around her cup and smiled widely. "Does someone have a crush?"

Rory blushed. "I don't want people to know, all right?"

"That you're gay?" Viola asked, grinning.

He shrugged. "I don't know what I am, honestly. But he's the only one I think about."

She threw herself back against the booth's back cushion, her arms folded in front of her chest. "Tell me about it."

He looked at her for a moment and his mouth formed a little "O". He look a long sip of his coffee to hide his embarrassment.

"I guess the real question is which of us actually has a chance with the bastard," Viola said. She took a sip of her coffee. She managed to drink most of it before she realized that Rory hadn't replied.

She studied his face for a moment. "Oh get out!" She slammed her cup down on the table and refolded her arms. She turned her face away and huffed. "That figures. The one decent man in all of Stratford and he's gay!"

"Doesn't mean I have a chance with him either," Rory said morosely.

Viola glared at him, but his hangdog expression never changed. She thought hard for a moment. She could leave him to wallow in his misery, but that wouldn't change the fact that Sebastian was gay and that she still had no chance with him. She sighed. "It might be nothing, or it might be everything, but..."

Rory slowly lifted his head up and eyed her warily. "What?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I'll tell you what. You help me pick out a present for him and I'll tell you what I know that you don't."

Rory frowned. "You two are very much a like. Always with the blackmail."

She batted her eyes innocently. "Whatever can you mean?"

He crossed his arms and pouted.

"So, what's it going to be?" she asked with a smirk. "Are you going to help a girl out or are you going to languish in ignorance?"

Rory threw his arms in the air. "You win!"

She clapped her hands. "Come on then, I'd like to get it before dark so I can be warm at home."

Rory stood up. "On one condition."

Viola looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Help me with my disguise...?"

Viola laughed.

* * *

Rory had changed into a coat less designer, a hat less conspicuous, and scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face. Viola made sure he paid for all of the disguise and stuffed his kit in a large shopping bag for him to carry.

He offered a lot of good suggestions as they browsed the shops. Really good suggestions, but she didn't feel like they were fitting. At least coming from her. She furrowed her brow in frustration.

Rory threw his hands up in the air and shouted, "Pick something!"

Viola chewed on her lip. "There has to be something else. Come on, think. Think like an actor."

Rory rubbed his chin and winced when the scarf got caught on the stubble. He preferred to remain clean shaven so that they could put whatever beard on him whenever they needed to and it was definitely time for a shave.

He stopped short.

"I know that look," Viola murmured. "I see it on Sebastian's face all the time. What have you got?"

"How much are you willing to spend?" Rory hedged.

"About twenty quid, why?" she asked slowly.

He grabbed her arm and hauled her to other end of the street. "You said that he does little disguises for his work at the agency, right?"

"Well, sure," Viola replied, struggling to keep up.

"He gets all his clothes from his landlady, Gloria," he explained in a rush. "Which leaves the one thing he can't get from her, but every actor needs."

"What's that?"

He stopped abruptly in front of a shop and spread both of his arms out. "Makeup!"

"I am not buying a bloke makeup," she protested.

"I'd agree with you, if I was talking about the stuff that people put on their face for every day life," Rory explained, out of breath. "But I'm not. I'm talking about the grease makeup that theater actors wear."

"I didn't know there was a difference," she said with a frown.

"Normal makeup isn't designed to take the heat and sweat of two hours of the sheer rigor of stage acting," he said excitedly. "Most productions have a makeup artist that brings their own supplies. But I'm willing to bet that Sebastian doesn't have easy access or lot of money to buy his own supplies."

Viola stared at him incomprehensibly.

"I bet these guys sell a nice little starter kit you could buy him—and he'd _flip_ over it," Rory said with a flourish.

She blinked, knowing he was right. She would be encouraging his acting and giving him something no one else would think of. Sebastian _would_ flip.

"You win," Viola muttered. "Let's see if they have anything in my price range."

Turns out that she was able to buy a nice little kit in a makeup case that Sebastian would love.

As they were walking out of the shop, Rory turned to her. "All right, I held up my end of the bargain. It's your turn."

"Well..." Viola said, deciding to prolong his misery a little bit. "After his turn as Hamlet, in the dressing room..."

He glared at her.

She giggled. "After the show when you congratulated him on how amazing he was, do you remember what you did?"

Rory frowned. "I hugged him. What's that got to do with anything?"

Viola rolled her eyes. "After you walked away he turned and gave me two big thumbs up."

"He did?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'P', "so either he was excited for a job well done, _or_..."

Rory straightened up next to her and turned every bit of his focus on her. "Or?"

Viola smiled. "Or it was the hug."

He blinked. And then blinked again. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He furrowed his brow and again he opened his mouth to find he had no words.

"Oh."

_Oh_.

She smiled. "Thanks for the gift idea and Happy Christmas." She patted him on the shoulder and then walked off, trying very hard not to skip.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory had no plan. At _some_ point in this whole misadventure he had had one, but it had been kindly thrown out the window by Viola recognizing him. Which had been bad enough. What she told him about Sebastian after his performance of Hamlet just took what was left of his scheme and chucked it.

The course of true love never did run smooth.

He banged his head on the headboard of the bed in his hotel room. As much as he wanted to just turn up on Sebastian's doorstep, suitcase in hand, and beg to stay with him again, he didn't think it would be fair.

Also, Rory wouldn't have been able to bear it if Sebastian had turned him down because he was living with his boyfriend. Never mind that in all their calls and emails, the other man hadn't brought up such a person, didn't mean he couldn't secretly exist somewhere.

Of course, Rory being in town would be out of the bag eventually, and he would rather be the one to break the news to Sebastian. There is no legacy is so rich as honesty, after all.

Though...maybe leave out the part of _why_ Rory was in town. At least until _after_ Christmas.

Rory jumped to his feet and grabbed his coat. It was time to seize his moment. He stopped to look in the mirror and saw his scruffy face and tired eyes...

_After a shower and a shave._

* * *

Sebastian was glad for the slow day. It meant that as Lu and Frank weren't in yet, he could catch up on a certain someone without being teased.

He was giggling at the latest video that someone had posted when Lu walked in.

She saw his smile and returned it. "Texting Rory again? Where is he this time?"

Sebastian straightened up in his chair and cleared his throat. "What makes you think I'm texting Rory?" He put his phone down hastily.

She tilted her head to side. "Awww...you only get that smile on your face when it's him. So come then, let's see."

Sebastian grudgingly picked his phone back up and showed her Rory's latest video. After a couple of videos she walked back to her desk. "You do realize he filmed those all on the same day, right?"

Sebastian looked closely at the frozen image. "Of course he didn't."

"Sure did," Lu said, waving her finger vaguely at the phone. "You can see the little time stamp in the bottom corner."

Sebastian leaned even closer. "Why would he pretend he was in...wherever this is?"

"So he could surprise you in Stratford, of course," Rory said from the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets and one leg crossed in front of the other.

A pose he was forced to give up when Lu squealed and gave him a hug. Sebastian stood up and cocked his hip.

"Rory!" he squeaked. He cleared his throat and said more deeply. "Rory. What are you doing here?"

"An actor does so _love_ a good entrance, and that couldn't have been better if I planned it," Rory said once he had disentangled himself from Lu's arms. "I hated the thought of being so far from home for Christmas, so I gave the role to my understudy and flew back to jolly, old England."

"You loved playing Hamlet though," Sebastian said softly.

"It would have been more fun if you had taken the role and traveled with m—" he coughed, "rather with us."

Sebastian didn't notice the slip but Luella sure did and her eyebrows rose slowly.

"If I had gotten the role of Horatio, or hell, even Ophelia, if they would have let me, I would have taken it up in a heartbeat. But ten lines? My pride wouldn't allow it," Sebastian finished with his head held high.

Rory smiled. "See? This is why I missed you."

Sebastian blushed. Lu's eyebrows would have gone up further but they would have had to have left her face to do so.

Just then Frank walked in, holding a bag and drink tray. "Oh hello, Rory. If you don't mind." He indicated to his desk that Rory was standing in the way of.

Rory squeezed into closer Sebastian so that Frank could slip past.

"I didn't know you were back in town, matey," the former detective said, handing Lu and Sebastian their drinks.

"Newly arrived," Rory said.

Sebastian hastily put away his phone to take the drink, grateful to have something to do with his hands. He took a sip and turned away from Rory to hide his blush.

"In fact," Rory continued. "I ran into Viola while she was shopping. Helped her get the last of her presents."

That wasn't a lie. Though... _newly_ arrived was a bit of stretch considering he had been here for two whole days.

"That was nice of you," Sebastian said a little subdued, staring down at his cup.

Rory smirked, knowing his friend well enough to understand the sudden mood swing. "Not my type. That girl is way out of my league."

Lu hit his arm and snorted. "Too right."

Sebastian brightened a little and Rory bumped him gently with his shoulder.

"Can I steal him for the night or does he have agency duties he's bound to?" Rory asked.

"Not at the moment," Frank said.

"Yup, free and clear," Lu agreed.

"We'll call if something comes up," Frank continued.

Lu shook her head.

"What do you mean, no?" Frank asked, gruffly.

"It's fine," Lu said waving him off.

"It's not fine," Frank argued.

They went back and forth.

Sebastian looked back and forth between them confused.

"Are they always like that?" Rory whispered.

"Oh yeah."

"So what are we going to do?"

"'Though she be but little, she is fierce.' She'll win, trust me." Sebastian grinned and grabbed Rory's wrist. They slipped out as Frank and Lu continued to bicker.

"It's better to just leave them alone when they get like that," he explained as they walked out to the car park.

"So, dinner?" Rory asked, fully conscious that Sebastian had yet to let go of his wrist.

"You buying?" Sebastian asked with a single raise of his eyebrows.

He laughed. "Of course, my treat."

They hailed a cab and once in the car, Rory asked, "Where to? You know all the best places to eat better than I do."

Sebastian smiled, "Well...there is this one place..."

Rory laughed and let him give directions to the cabby.

"You have a place to stay?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a hotel..." Rory admitted.

"That's good," Sebastian said with a sigh of relief.

Rory couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that hissed through his teeth.

"Gloria is having her one of moody episodes where she gets maudlin and drunk. I've been spending as much as I can at the agency to avoid it," Sebastian complained. "Maybe you can return the favor and let me stay with you."

Rory hissed for a completely different reason.

Sebastian put his hand on Rory's arm. "I'm kidding." He got serious. "I'm really not. Save me!"

And then suddenly they were giggling.

The cab stopped and they had to take a moment to compose themselves before they could pay the cabby.

"Actors!" the cabby grumbled, speeding away.

Sebastian flipped off the retreating cab. "He should be used to us by now."

Rory laughed. "Come on, you."

They had a nice meal, catching up on...well not much. They had been in near constant communication since Rory left. But they still found plenty to talk about.

They even shared a dessert, chasing each other's fork trying to steal the nibble from them.

* * *

Once Rory and Sebastian had made their escape, Lu explained why they weren't to call Sebastian for any reason short of murder.

"Oh come on...Rory? Gay?" Frank laughed.

"How many friends do you know lie about being hurt so that you can fulfill your life long dream of playing Hamlet?"

"I don't dream about being Hamlet," Frank said, confused.

"Not you, you dummy," Lu explained, exasperated. "I meant Sebastian. And that's beside the point."

Frank laced his fingers together and placed his hands in front of him on the desk. "So what _is_ the point?"

"The point, Frank," she said, her frustration mounting, "is that friends don't usually go to such lengths, like letting him be Hamlet for one night."

"Well, obviously they do," Frank said, stubbornly.

"You know what? Forget it." She began throwing her stuff in her purse.

"Where are you going?" Frank called out as she walked out the door.

"To get a drink," Lu said over her shoulder. "I need one."

"Ooh, wait for me!" Frank called and hurried after her.

Lu waited by the door. "Really?"

"Come on! I could do for a drink at the Mucky Mallard," Frank replied cheerfully. She rolled her eyes at him. "Besides, I can't call Sebastian if I'm with you, can I?"

Lu's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, all right. Fine. Come along, then."

* * *

As Frank and Luella left the pub, they spotted an equally tipsy and chuckling pair across the street. Lu was too drunk to remember that she was trying to set them up when she waved them down.

Rory was torn. On the one hand he was pissed that he now had to pay attention to someone other than Sebastian. On the other, he welcomed the distraction so that he didn't do something reckless like kiss his friend right there on the pavement.

He opted for relieved.

"You doing anything for Christmas?" Lu asked Rory as they walked to her car.

"Not really," he replied, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

Frank got in on the driver's side. "Come to our Christmas party on the 24th."

Sebastian's eyes went wide. "Oh you wouldn't want to come to that," he insisted, waving his hands. "It's just a silly little thing. You would be bored."

"Nah! It's a barrel of laughs," Frank continued once everyone was in the car. "It'll be us, Gloria, and Viola, you'll make an even number."

"I happen to like odd numbers," Sebastian grumbled.

"If you don't want me to come," Rory said quietly, "I won't."

Sebastian huffed. "It's not that. I think it'll be a little low brow for Mr Famous is all."

Rory bumped his shoulder into his friend's. "You'll be there. And that'll instantly raise the class."

Frank let out a loud "Ha!"

Sebastian propped himself forward on his elbow against the back seat. "You know what? Screw you. Of course I instantly raise the class of any event." He turned to Rory. "It's at half seven."

"I'll be there," Rory promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick, short chapter. With the holidays and everything it's been hard to find time to sit down and edit this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning Lu walked in with breakfast and coffee, her eyes shielded from the harsh rays of light by dark glasses.

She stopped short when she saw Sebastian at his desk, head in hand.

"I drank too much," she murmured, handing him his coffee. "What's your excuse?"

"Why did I invite him to the party?" Sebastian moaned. "I was against it from the beginning. How did I get so duped? It was trap!"

Lu drew her chin in, "Whew. Someone is being melodramatic this morning. What's got you so twisted around the bend anyway? It's just a small party. It'll be a little silly, but so what?"

"Oh I could handle watching Frank three sheets to the wind. I could handle Gloria being clingy. I could even handle you and Viola ganging up on me in front of him without breaking a sweat. It's nothing compared to the stuff he and I got up to in school."

She raised an eyebrow. "So what's the problem?"

"I have to buy him a present."

Her other eyebrow joined the other in their journey up her face.

"Oh."

"Yes," Sebastian said lowly. "What does one get an amazing actor like Rory Harrison that he doesn't already have, can't be thrown at him by adoring fans, or he can readily buy?"

She frowned appreciatively. "That's fair." Lu thought for a moment. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"It's hopeless!" he cried.

"What is?" Frank asked from the doorway.

"Sebastian is fretting about what to get Rory for Christmas," Lu explained.

"Ha! Good luck, matey."

"Even Frank thinks it's hopeless!" Sebastian moaned, throwing himself back in his chair and waving his hand to indicate the former cop.

"Just don't get him anything," Frank suggested. "That's what I plan to do."

"Frank!" Lu admonished. "You do this every year. I had to take you shopping myself in order to get you to buy anything with the promise of beers at the Mucky Mallard as reward. So why don't you not be a Grinch this year and buy your friends some gifts with _out_ me poking and prodding ya."

Frank grumbled.

"Well, that's all well and good for him," Sebastian huffed. "That doesn't help _me_!"

* * *

Viola rolled her eyes. As far as disguises went, this one was fairly obvious.

"Come on," she pleaded. "Keeler's already in a bad mood and you being here will make it worse. For me."

"Don't worry _this_ murder, is _completely_ unrelated to our case," Sebastian assured her. He furrowed his brow. "At least I think it is. Let me check."

Viola was going to scream. There was nothing for it, she was going to scream this bloody place to the ground and no one was going to stop her. She opened her mouth to let out a blood curling scream when Sebastian whirled around with his hand over the speaker of his phone. "So about that murder not being related to our case..."

"Oh my god! I'm going to kill you," Viola said through gritted teeth.

He had hung up with whoever he had called and turned his full attention to her.

"So...that's not _actually_ why I'm here," he said with a grimace.

Viola folded her arms and took a step back. "What?

"What time are you off?" he hedged, biting his lip.

She looked at her watch. "Provided Keeler doesn't make me stay, in about an hour."

"Good," Sebastian said. "I need your help."

"With what?" Viola had several horrible thoughts go through her head by the time he answered.

"I need to buy a Christmas present for Rory."

And then she _did_ scream.

* * *

"I really appreciate you doing this with me," Sebastian said, handing Viola a coffee.

Viola sighed. "I know you are," she murmured into her cup. She took a sip and looked him in the eye. "Are you gay?"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "You mean you didn't know?"

She shook her head. "I never see you hit on anyone, if I'm honest."

"In this town?" Sebastian scoffed. "I know far too well the pitfalls of falling for an actor or musician. So I swore off the whole thing. Being in a relationship."

Viola huffed. "Doesn't have to be a relationship. You gonna tell me that you swore off sex?"

He smiled. "I've sworn off taking them back to Gloria's."

She opened her mouth and then closed it, thinking about what he said. "That's fair."

"And if they don't want to go back to their place, then it's not worth the trouble," Sebastian explained. He rolled his eyes. "And then _he_ came to town and proved why you shouldn't fall for an actor."

Viola furrowed her brow. "Are you talking about Rory?"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around himself tightly. "I've had a crush on him since RADA. He beat me in everything, but he was so charming and I would just give in."

"Name one," Viola asked, curious.

"Like the last time he was here, when he was doing 'Hamlet'," Sebastian said. "I mean other than playing Hamlet, because I don't care who was giving me the chance to do that. No, it was when they decided to extend the run because the next play they were going to do half the cast came down with the flu, and he had to find a place to stay _really_ fast. And of course he asked to stay with me. I caved like a souffle just taken out of the oven."

"They don't usually extend show runs?" Viola asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "Theaters have seasons and are carefully planned out. But they needed something to fill the two weeks that they were suddenly without a show. They were just lucky that 'Hamlet's cast was able to continue the run. Most actors would have their next gig lined up."

"Wow."

Sebastian shrugged. They entered a shop and began browsing.

"So what does he like?" Viola asked from a couple aisles over.

Sebastian came to stand next to her. "That's the problem, I really haven't seen in him in years. I don't know what he likes anymore."

She pointed to a kit that had a wallet, tie, and belt. "How about something like that?"

"Too impersonal."

"So personalize it," she suggested.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.

"A scarf, gloves, and a small bottle of cologne," Viola explained.

"Oh," Sebastian murmured. "I do know what kind of cologne he likes from when he stayed at my place." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "You're brilliant!"

"Yes I am." She pushed him off her. "You know what else I am?"

"What?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Going home," Viola said with a sigh. "You got this." She patted his arm and left him standing in the shop, the wheels finally turning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. Sidheman (husband and part-time beta) and I need to work on our communication skills. I would say we would need to work on this chapter and then nothing would come of it, cue doing this for weeks. 
> 
> But it's done. 
> 
> Enjoy! (And I'm writing the sequel to be done {fingers crossed} by Feb 14th)

Sebastian wrapped and re-wrapped his present for Rory about six times before Lu took it away from him and put it under the agency's Christmas tree.

"He's not going to care what the wrapping looks like. You know that, right?" she asked, rearranging the presents to make it look neat. After about twenty minutes of fussing she huffed a breath of satisfaction and tapped one of the branches with a smile.

Just then Frank came in with a red Santa hat on his head and tossed his gifts under the tree, knocking over Lu's careful arrangement.

"Frank!" she admonished, hurrying to straighten it again.

Frank just ignored her, making a beeline to the food and began helping himself.

Lu opened her mouth up to yell at him for that, too, but decided that since it was Christmas to just let it slide. After all, it wasn't as though she hadn't planned for him to do just this sort of thing. Instead, she just smiled and shook her head.

Viola arrived first and put her presents under the tree. She poured a glass of the punch and downed it in one gulp.

Sebastian frowned and cocked his head in confusion. He made his way over to her.

"Decided to get an early start on the booze, have we?" he asked, coming up to stand close to her.

"I just came from the station party. Keeler made a speech," she explained.

"Oh god," Sebastian commiserated. "He's insufferable at the best of times and I can only imagine what a blowhole he must be when he's tipsy."

She poured another glass. "Plus, I need something to get me through..." She waved widely at the room.

The door slammed opened and Gloria came in, dragging a sheepish Rory. "Look who I found on the doorstop!"

Sebastian's jaw dropped. He grabbed Viola's drink and threw his head back as he drank the whole thing in a single swallow.

Viola patted him on the arm and picked up a new glass, pouring them both a drink. They tossed them back in unison.

Sebastian watched as Gloria and Lu fawned over Rory and decided to take pity on the poor man.

Grabbing another drink, he made his way over to the belabored actor. Gloria and Lu shared a knowing smirk and made themselves scarce.

Rory gratefully took the drink. "Thanks for that. I don't think I could have lasted much longer."

"You're welcome," Sebastian smiled. He put his hand on Rory's elbow and murmured. "Are you okay? What were you doing on the doorstep? You know you were invited, that means we want you here."

Rory glanced at the hand on his elbow and took a long drink. He coughed at the unexpected alcohol.

Sebastian patted his back. "Sorry about that, I should have warned you. Lu's recipe brings a whole new meaning to the word 'punch'."

"No, it's fine," Rory said, wiping his mouth.

"I don't do take-backies," Sebastian told him. "No need to dither on the doorstep."

Rory blushed and nudged Sebastian with his shoulder. And nearly gasped when he realized he could. When had they gotten so close?

"Just trying to figure out the best entrance," Rory joked. "You know we actors love a good entrance."

Sebastian smiled. He suddenly realized that he was still holding on to Rory's elbow and dropped his hand quickly. He took a drink, turning to hide his expression from Rory, failing to notice Rory did the same.

Across the room Viola came up to Lu, who had taken to guarding the canapes from Frank as he had nearly wiped out the plate by himself.

"I never really had a chance with him, did I?"

Lu sighed sympathetically. "Not really, no." She looked at the young police officer. "I wonder how you never noticed."

Viola shrugged. "He was always so nice to me, I guess I just assumed that he was straight. Shows what I know."

Lu rubbed her arm. "Don't worry about it. You're young. Maybe some hot new transfer will come in and sweep you off your feet."

Viola rolled her eyes. "Like that would ever happen. _Everyone_ hates Keeler."

Lu made a face. "Oh yeah."

"Presents!" Frank called out causing everyone to jump. He ran over to the tree before Luella could stop him.

"I'll be mother and pass them around," he continued, much to Lu's dismay.

"Oh!" Rory cried. "I left mine out in the car. Be right back!" He dashed off, leaving everyone surprised.

He was back in flash, a small gift bag in one hand and box tucked under the other arm.

"You wouldn't mind if I hand out mine last?" he asked Frank.

Frank shrugged. "Fine by me." He turned to the Christmas tree and picked up a gift under the tree and squinted at the tag. "Ooh. This one is for me. I'll just set that off to the side."

Once all the presents had been given to their recipients, except Rory's, they then drew lots to see who would go first.

Lu was first up. She opened up a scarf from Frank, a new coffee mug from Viola, a shawl from Gloria—

"This isn't from your collection is it?" Lu asked warily.

Gloria put her hand on her chest dramatically and gasped in outrage. "Of course not! I saw it in a shop and thought you would like it. If you would like me to take it back..."

"Oh! No, it's lovely."

Gloria eyed her suspiciously before nodding.

Sebastian had gotten Lu a nice billfold to put her detective's license in.

Rory handed her a small box from his gift bag. "Here's mine."

She opened it and gasped. In the small box was a pair of pink-stoned earrings. "These aren't diamond are they?" she asked wide-eyed with concern.

Rory shook his head. "Pink quartz. I thought they would match that fantastic coat you are always wearing."

She let out sigh of relief. "Whew. They _are_ lovely."

Frank went next, and then Gloria.

Viola was happy with the booze and kitsch mug. Rory had gotten her nice leather gloves with fleece lining.

"You have to stand outside a lot and good pair of gloves are worth their price in gold," Rory told her as she rubbed the soft leather between her fingers. She wouldn't appreciate them then, but the next time she was on a case, she would be thanking Rory with every icy breath.

Rory had gotten actor gag gifts from everyone but Sebastian. He opened the package carefully and let out a gasp. There was a soft blue-grey scarf wrapped around his favorite brand of cologne and whiskey.

"Now don't go getting the two bottles mixed up," Sebastian warned him. "We don't want a repeat of that one Easter."

"What's this?" Frank asked, prying himself away from his gifts for the first time.

"I still maintain that Eddie switched the bottles," Rory replied haughtily.

"As opposed to what exactly?" Sebastian countered. "Being too blind drunk to know the difference?"

"There is a story there," Viola said. "Share."

"Ooh," Lu agreed. "Yes, please."

Sebastian opened his mouth to start the story but Rory stomped down hard on his foot. "Ow! You big meanie!"

"Just open your presents," Rory said through gritted teeth.

Gloria gave him a month off of rent. Frank had got him a framed poster of Hamlet with his name stickered across the front announcing his substitution for the night.

"That was nice of you, Frank," Lu cooed.

Frank waved her off as he tried to avoid Sebastian's kiss on the cheek to no avail.

Lu got him a bottle of his favorite hair cream.

"Ooh..." he enthused. "Just as I was getting low. You're a gem!"

Lu on the other hand accepted his affections and gave him a kiss on the cheek back.

And then he opened Viola's gift. "Oh. My. God."

Rory winked at her and she grinned back.

"What is it?" Lu asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, matey," Frank pressed. "Give us a look see."

Sebastian held up the makeup pallet with tears in his eyes.

Frank reared back. "Makeup? What would you want with makeup?"

"This just isn't any makeup, Frank," Sebastian admonished. "This is the good stuff actors use on stage. And in neutral colors which is perfect for those undercover jobs you keep having me do."

"That's brilliant!" Lu said, nudging Frank with her elbow. "How did you think of that?" she asked Viola.

"I'm just naturally that smart," Viola replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh course you are!" Sebastian gushed. He gave her a big hug.

"Saved the best for last," Rory said, handing him the brightly wrapped box that he had kept close to him throughout the whole proceeds.

As Sebastian frowned and slowly began to open his last present, Rory mouthed to Viola, "Don't hate me."

Sebastian removed the lid and pulled out a large sheath of paper. On the front were the words _Romeo and_ _Juliet_ _Jules, a Romantic Comedy of Errors_ by Marta Smythe.

"What's this?"

"The role of a lifetime if you want it," Rory explained.

Sebastian cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've spoken to the director and told him that I would only back the play if you played the role of Jules," Rory said, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

"Oh." Sebastian ran his fingers over the title page. "When, where, why, how?"

"Rehearsals start in two weeks, right here in Stratford," Rory said, grinning from ear to ear. "And then we'll be a matinee and evening show for about a week."

"That is amazing!" Sebastian set down the script and threw his arms around his friend and hugged him tight. Rory slowly put his hands around his waist and leaning into the hug.

All around them Sebastian's friends stared in shock.

"That is so fantastic," Lu cheered after a moment of stunned silence.

Suddenly everyone was clapping Sebastian on the back and cheering.

Finally Sebastian let go of Rory. "This is the best Christmas present ever. I don't know how to repay you." He wiped his eyes, but the tears kept falling.

Rory smiled. "Trust me, you're the one doing me the favor."

Sebastian put his hand to his mouth and let out a small sob of joy before throwing his arms back around his friend.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Rory gave him a squeeze and pushed him away enough to look him in the eye.

"Don't thank me yet," Rory said impishly. "I haven't told you when opening day is."

Sebastian rested his hands on Rory's shoulders. "Oh? When?"

"February 14th. Valentine's day."

"Oh, of course, it is!" Sebastian said rolling his eyes. "Well at least I don't have a boyfriend that would be upset over that."

The women all exchanged knowing glances.

"Let's hope that if you do get one," Frank said with a grin, "that he'll be as big a theater nerd as you are."

Gloria started laughing and couldn't stop.

Viola just rolled her eyes.

And Lu started hitting Frank.

"What'd I say?" he asked under the barrage of petty slaps.

Lu stopped and huffed at him.

As Sebastian and Rory wandered off to talk about the play, Gloria, Viola, and Lu stood off to the side watching them.

"How much do you wanna bet that Rory's Romeo?" Lu asked the other two.

"If he isn't, I'll eat my favorite hat," Gloria agreed.

Viola nodded, tight lipped.

It was going to be a long winter, she thought bitterly.

Frank came up from behind them and whispered. "Who wants to bet on how long it will take for dumdum over there to realize that Rory's set this all up as an elaborate ruse to kiss him?"

Lu opened her mouth to protest when Gloria said, "You're on!" Lu thought about for a moment before taking the bet, too.

Viola took longer to decide.

"Yeah, all right," she said, pulling out her wallet. "I'm in too."

Frank grinned and they made their bets as Rory and Sebastian talked, oblivious.


End file.
